


a diary (2)

by halfannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Good Friends, i wish she would just///talk to me, we could be///
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie
Summary: I think it could /////// work out





	a diary (2)

hello again

Annie is really mean but that's part of it!  
  
I think she's really /// cool

(I think ///// she's something I can't /// write down here diary)

another chicken disappeared overnight

i'm gonna // get her

**Author's Note:**

> [please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/47391064#workskin)


End file.
